


Better

by Zilo



Category: Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD and Sam talk late at night.  Kinda pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

“Sam.” 

The voice startles him out of a hazy dream about making sandcastles at the beach. He looks up blearily from his place huddled by the fireplace to see JD’s dark frightened eyes staring at him. It takes him a second to realize where he is.

“Hey.” He whispers and tries to smile though he’s probably just as scared as JD. He looks around to see everyone else is sleeping. He unfolds his legs slowly and reluctantly leaves his post by the fire. “Can’t sleep?” He asks. His legs wobble a bit with stiffness as he forces himself to walk over to JD’s couch.

“Sorry. I thought you were awake.” JD struggles to sit up as he nears. After a wince or two, that he tries to hide, he gets himself propped up against the wall. “Do you think you’re dads really going to come?” He blurts out and then seems to catch himself, “I just mean… do you think… what will we do… if he doesn’t?”

Sam just shakes his head. “He’ll come.” He says firmly if not to convince JD but himself as well. “We just have to wait. It’s too cold to go anywhere.” He glances back at Laura’s sleeping form.

“Sam I-“ JD’s voice trails off unsteadily and he stares at his hands as a red bloom suddenly colors his pale features. 

Sam turns back to him questioningly and sees the blush clearly, even in the low light. “What?”

“It’s just… You didn’t leave me behind. You could have. I slowed you down and the wolves… You don’t even know me but you still-“ 

Sam feels his face heat as well at the stammering admission and he isn’t even sure why he’s embarrassed. “Look,” He says quickly. “Anyone would’ve done that. I was just doing what anyone would’ve-“

“Not me.” JD looks up slowly and finally meets Sam’s eyes. “I just don’t know if I could be that brave. I mean, Sam. That was crazy. You could have died too.”

“I know but-“

“Thank you is all. You’re a way better person then me… and it shows.” JD’s eyes drift over to Laura and he bites his lip.

Sam is quiet and suddenly feels bad about all the time he spent hating JD in his head.

 

-finish


End file.
